codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Mountain Sector/Gallery: Season 3
>> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 2 Fausse piste 345.jpg|Odd is saved by Yumi as well. Fausse piste 276.jpg|Odd uses his claws to scale the moutain wall. Fausse piste 270.jpg|The three head for the activated tower. Fausse piste 259.jpg|Aelita is saved before falling into the Digital Sea. Aelita 0872.jpg|Aelita uses her Creativity with both hands. Sabotage 023.jpg|A Krab devirtualizes a Warrior. Sabotage 010.jpg|Odd uses his Shield to block attacks. Sabotage 022.jpg|Odd is the first to be glitched in Sabotage. Sabotage 020.jpg|Ulrich is unable to move and is then hit by a Tarantula's laser. Sabotage 026.jpg|About to through her fans in Sabotage. Sabotage 007.jpg|Yumi is hit. Sabotage 009.jpg|Odd fires a Laser Arrow while Ulrich races around the Tarantula. Sabotage 028.jpg|Yumi is surrounded by Krabs while glitched up.. Sabotage 029.jpg|She is then devirtualized. Sabotage 024.jpg|Three vs one.. Not a fair fight. Sabotage 008.jpg|He easily deflects it's laser while running at top speed. Sabotage 030.jpg|Aelita frantically runs to the tower. Sabotage 016.jpg|Odd is glitched in mid air. Sabotage 011.jpg|A Tarantula notices.. Sabotage 006.jpg|Yumi's Tessen Fan about to slice through a Krab. Odds Teleportation-1-.jpg|Odd uses his teleportation here. Triple sot 257.jpg|Yumi is hit with a Megatank's beam! Triple sot 287.jpg|Ulrich uses Super-sprint. Triple sot 298.jpg|Ulrich makes use of the Mountain walls as well. Triple sot 299.jpg|Quite an advantage. Triple sot 296.jpg|The Megatank's beam inches closer and closer.. Triple sot 275.jpg|The beam takes up the entire path, making it impossible to cross. Triple sot 270.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich stay away from the Megatank's laser. Triple sot 279.jpg|Ulrich comes too close to almost being hit. Triple sot 003.jpg|Odd has a clear shot at the Bloks while on his Overboard. Triple sot 010.jpg|He also has a great view of the Sector from above. Triple sot 033.jpg|While the others are stuck on the ground. Triple sot 032.jpg|Ulrich protects Aelita from the Scyphozoa. Triple sot 029.jpg|Yumi uses her telekinesis powers to launch a large rock at the jellyfish. Triple sot 006.jpg|Aelita is then free to run toward the tower. Triple sot 376.jpg|Seeing through the eye of a Blok. Triple sot 371.jpg|An isolated activated tower seen from afar. Triple sot 365.jpg|A Megatank opening it's armored shell. Triple sot 367.jpg|The activated tower is quite a distance away.. Triple sot 339.jpg|''"Energy Field!"'' Surmenage 357.jpg|The Digital Sea as seen in the Mountain Sector. Surmenage 322.jpg|Odd is devirtualized. Surmenage 246.jpg|Yumi deflects a monster's attack with her Tessen Fan. Surmenage 195.jpg|Yumi is virtualized in the Sector. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 140.jpg|Hornets stalk Aelita through the Sector. Raz_de_maree_115.jpg|Persued by Krabs Raz_de_maree_145.jpg|The Digital Sea has risen Raz_de_maree_176.jpg|The Digital Sea flooding higher and higher. Odd 0936.jpg|Odd prepares himself. Fdfdfdbx.png|Odd cat runs in the Mountain Sector. XANA 610.jpg|The Scyphozoa appears. IMG 1238.PNG IMG 1237.PNG Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - Greenery.png The Lyoko Warriors exiting the tower in The Mountain Sector.png Mountain sector destroyed.jpg Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - The Way Tower.PNG|The Mountain Sector Way Tower. Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - Caves.png 162.jpg Raz de maree 144.jpg X.A.N.A. Aelita running to the Mountain's Sector Way Tower in Double Trouble.png Aelita with Three Odds in the Mountain Sector.png Aelita is being pursued by two Hornets in the flooded Mountain Sector.png A trio of Hornets in the flooded Mountain Sector.png >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 4 Category:Mountain Sector Category:Season 3 Category:Gallery